


Your Uber Has Arrived.

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw, wlwoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace take a long Uber ride back home after a night out.





	Your Uber Has Arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. So I just wanna let you all know that after I post this, I will be doing a part two to SMS XXX, and after that I will be taking a break from fan fic writing. I keep saying this but I reallyyyy need to focus on the book I’m writing lol. Once I’m done that (Or at least almost done. I’m halfway through) I’ll be back. Thank you for reading my stuff again, I really appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Also, please do not have sex in your Uber or Lyft lol.

“What kind of car does it say they’ll be in?” Anissa asked, shoving her hands into her jacket. Grace glanced down at her phone.

“Audi Q7 TDI,” Grace said with a nod. “Fancy.”

“It’s gonna take _so_ long to get home. Why did we have go to this bar? It’s so far from everything,” Anissa grumbled. Grace shrugged and shifted her weight as she stared down at her phone and tracked their ride. 

“It was Gabby’s birthday. She gets to pick the bar,” Grace said, shivering slightly. “Fucking freezing out here.” 

“You should have worn a heavier coat. Or we could have just waited inside,” Anissa said before taking a step towards Grace and wrapping her arms around her. Grace lifted her arms and rested them on Anissa’s shoulders, still looking at her phone. 

“The bar doesn’t have any windows. I wanted to make sure the driver could see us. You know how they get,” she said. She looked up and saw a black car pull up to the curb. “Come on, they’re here.” Grace took Anissa’s hand and led her to the car. 

“Did you accidentally get an Uber black or something because this car is nice as hell,” Anissa said as Grace opened the door. 

“I hope not. That shit is expensive,” Grace muttered. She greeted the driver, and pulled a lever on the backseat, lowering it and revealing a third row. “Sit back there.” Anissa climbed into the back, with Grace behind her and pulled her seatbelt on. 

“Do you ladies mind if I put on the radio?” the driver asked. Anissa looked at Grace and shrugged. 

“No, go ahead,” Grace said as she draped her arm across the back of Anissa’s seat. They rode for a while, listening to the jazz station the driver chose before Grace got an idea, and scooted closer to Anissa. 

“When we get home, take that sexy ass dress off and get in the bed,” Grace said quietly into Anissa’s ear as she placed a warm hand on her thigh. “I’ll take off the rest.” Anissa smiled, feeling Grace plant a kiss just below her ear. 

“For real, babe? You’re really gonna start talkin’ shit in the Uber?” Anissa asked, amused. Grace’s fingernails scratched lightly at her inner thigh as her hand drifted further up her leg. 

“They can’t hear me,” Grace said, her voice low and husky. Her lips brushed against Anissa’s ear and she shivered slightly, making Grace smile. “You gonna sit there and act like you don’t like it?” Anissa turned her head to look at her girlfriend. 

“You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Anissa said before biting her lower lip as Grace’s fingers pressed against the front of her panties. She spread her legs, giving Grace better access. 

“You worry too much.” Grace stroked Anissa through her panties and shook her head. “Your panties are fucking soaked. As usual.” Anissa exhaled a deep breath as Grace slipped her hand into her underwear. Grace’s fingers slowly slid through her silken folds, and she heard her click her tongue. “Jesus, Anissa. Is your pussy always this wet?” Anissa held back a moan and closed her eyes as Grace continued to talk quietly in her ear.

“If I had known, I would have gotten you home a long time ago. Were you thinking about me in the bar, baby?” Grace asked softly as she pushed two fingers into her girlfriend. She glanced at the driver before turning back to Anissa as she fingered her slowly. “Is this what you wanted?” A quiet moan slipped passed Anissa’s lips, and she quickly buried her face in Grace’s shoulder. 

“God, I _love_ being inside of you like this,” Graces voice dripped with lust as her knuckles brushed against the damp fabric of Anissa’s panties. Anissa held onto Grace’s jacket and whimpered softly, frustrated at Grace’s slow pace. 

“Baby, please,” she pleaded quietly. Grace smirked and moved Anissa’s head from her shoulder. She gripped her chin and looked at her. 

“You want me to go faster?” Grace asked. Anissa nodded eagerly. Grace smiled. “Can you stay quiet?”

“Yes. Yes, please,” Anissa panted. She bit her lip as Grace went deeper. 

“You better,” Grace growled before driving her fingers into Anissa harder. She stared at Anissa and raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to make a sound. Anissa let out a deep breath and shuddered. 

“You guys okay back there?” The driver called. Grace turned to look at them and fingered Anissa even faster. 

“She’s fine. Had a little too much to drink, you know. Can you turn the music up a bit? This is a pretty good song,” Grace grinned at the driver, then turned back to Anissa. “Don’t you hate it when I’m fucking you, and you can’t make any noise? It’s hard to stay quiet when I’m hittin’ that spot, right? Remember that time I fingered you in the movie theater?” Anissa groaned and bit her lip again. Grace put a finger to her own lips and shushed Anissa.

“I think we’re almost home. Should I stop? Or do you want me to make you cum in this car,” Grace teased as she pressed against Anissa’s g-spot. Anissa moaned loudly, and Grace pushed her head against her chest. 

“Uh, is she going to throw up?” The driver asked, sounding concerned. 

“Oh no, she’s okay,” Grace said innocently. She turned back to Anissa and bit into her earlobe. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” Grace felt Anissa’s body begin to shake as her fingers sank deeper. Anissa gripped Grace’s arm tightly as she struggled to stay quiet through her orgasm, which Grace was making difficult with her continued dirty talk. She breathed hard as Grace pulled her wet fingers out of her. Grace slipped her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean, before grabbing a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer from her jacket pocket. 

“Don’t worry babe,” Grace husked as she casually squirted the sanitizer into her palm and rubbed her hands together. “I know you’re all wet and sticky. I’m gonna take care of you once we get inside.” Anissa shook her head, still trying to catch her breath. 

“You are so, fucking _nasty_ ,” she said, making Grace grin. The driver pulled to the entrance of their building and put the car in park. 

“Have a goodnight!” the driver said cheerfully as Grace helped Anissa out of the car. Grace wrapped an arm around Anissa’s waist, and turned back to the driver. 

“Thanks, we will!” Grace said, smiling widely before closing the door.


End file.
